Shining Heart Pretty Cure
Precure academia: shining heart precure! The land of Holden is in jeopardy! The future queen . Princess sweetheart has been trapped in the heartfelt mirror! The fairy pets must scout new girls to enroll into precure academia. A fashionable girl called Diamanté Kimiwa is caught in the enrolment for bad behaviour and is now on a trip to the realm of precure where she meets various senpais with transformations of their own. Kimora must go from school to earth when it’s in trouble but how will she do that if she hasn’t transformed?Follow her adventures and many others as she forms a team with the other chosen. Shining 5 precure shall save you! Story Diamanté Kimiwa is a girl who is extremely cute to the boot as described by friends and is known for giving love advice and telling fortunes which are clumsily correct. Whiles being punished for bad behaviour , her father mysteriously acquires a poster from his best friend on a vacation and it talks about a school for training young girls with bad behaviour and turning them into wonderful ladies who can save the world. Her parents decide to enroll her there and leave her in the care of ponpun a cheery lady who seems to work there .. she realizes that the school is no ordinary school but a magical school undercover that trains girls into legendary warriors of the legends precure! Now Kimi-chan must adapt to her new school and new life in this magical realm where she meets various good and evil encounters and most especially friends. !But what happen if the Dark Matter organization tries to take over all the realms and put all of history to dust! Kimiwa must transform to precure and find the other chosen. Will she make it? Characters '''Diamante Kimiwa - '''She is a very fashionable and attractive girl who hails from France. She is good at many things and likes fortune telling and pranking friends but seems to really lack knowledge on anything apart from herself ! Due to bad behaviour, she was sent to precure academia and now discovers that she has been enrolled into a magical school very far away from home , another realm infant! In order to protect all thing beautiful, she becomes the precure of legendary magic. Cure Sorcière. Her attack is Pretty cure! Wishfull spell! Where she uses her Sorcière wand which she spins around and finally blasts the monster and two magical circles appear on each side of the creature before they are purified. She also discovers that she can use this and minor attacks with her hands. She aims to become a very popular and fashionable actress who inspires people to do their best. Will this spoilt girl really figure out how to depend on advice for a bit? She later on discovers that she must find the other four chosen one with the help of ponpun and kyunpi she hesitates at first due to the fact of her being too proud and independent. She has a hard time trusting people but with the help of others she can do anything! Category:Pretty Cure! related series Category:New Generation Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series